Gorecyclops (Condemned)
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. ::"Shall we leave it be? ...Please?" General Info A Condemned Gorecyclops shares similar features to a regular Gorecyclops, but it is significantly taller, with a longer reach and its attacks are much more damaging. Like its brethren, it is weak against ice-based attacks. A gigantic enemy, over 100 feet tall, covered in dangerous spikes and a iron helmet. Usually first encountered chained to a wall that, once limited but significant damage has been inflicted on the creature, will free itself and will pick up a giant spiked club to engage the Arisen and party. Removal of the monster's helmet also triggers this rampage. Tactics * Vulnerable to Torpor and Poison. *The head and eye is the weakpoint, and should be targetted if possible for both damage, and to stun * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in Oil. * Vulnerable to the Lowered Strength that can be inflicted with the Dragon's Roost shield * The spiked armor cannot be removed from the body, except for the mask. **The spikes on the body will inflict damage on climbers. * The mask will fall off by striking at the harness holding the mask on the top of its head. **The strap at the back of the head can be easily cut to release the facemask. **Blast arrows aimed at the head will quickly remove the helmet. **Targetable spells will also release the helmet. *Can be climbed - for tips see climbing. Offensive *Attacks on the feet or ankles (including Blast Arrows)eventually cause the brute to fall over, making it easy prey or give Warriors the time they need to deliver a charged attack. *High Exequy can be used to destroy this giant. Defensive *Use weapons, attacks and gear with high stagger gear (such as the Cursed King's Belt) to stun-lock the monster. *To avoid being grabbed whilst climbing, there is a position that the Arisen may take up on the lower half of the face where the Condemned Gorecyclops, instead of grasping at its head, will grab at its chest and miss the Arisen consistently. *Standing near the instep of the right foot allows the avoidance of nearly all the creature's attacks. *An elevated position (such as is available in the Midnight Helix) allows ranged attackers and spellcasters to pelt the beast with attacks whilst staying out of danger. *Strong enough attacks will disarm the creature of its club. *it is generally a good idea to a is to first eliminate all other enemies before taking on this giant * Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. File:How to climb a Condemned Gorecyclops (demonstration)|The party has already eliminated all the weaker enemies in the room before engaging the 2 Condemned Gorecyclops. The Arisen uses a Goldforged Rusted Bow to inflict Torpor on the giants for 25 seconds each, making them easier to climb. File:2 Condemned Gorecyclops slain with only Rusted Daggers. No armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones. Hard mode. (A)|An Assassin demonstrating the hard road, using only Rusted Daggers in order to simulate a low level Arisen. The handicapped Arisen must rely upon her pawns to deliver most of the damage here. File:Two Condemned Gorecyclops slain in 12 seconds. 3 shots fired.|A high level Strider demonstrating the easy road with Blast Arrows, boosts, and Hailstorm Volley with a Dragon's Ire bow. File:Magick Archer vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops (using Ninefold Bolt)|Aimed at the head, Ninefold Bolt will remove a Condemned Gorecyclops helmet. Climbing pawns can then attack the head unabated. File:Mystic Knight vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops|While it is certainly safer to attack Condemned Gorecyclops from afar with Great Cannon, a Mystic Knight can also engage them at close quarters with Abyssal Anguish. Remember to stand near the instep of the right foot and observe their foot stomp patterns in order to predict incoming attacks : right foot stomp, left foot forward, left foot back. All physical attacks from these giants can be Perfect Blocked. Removing their face masks early with Great Cannon exposes them to more damage from overhead attacks. File:Solo Mystic Knight vs Condemned Gorecyclops|A Mystic Knight demonstrating a "circle left" defensive strategy. At close range, the instep of the right foot is a safe place to stand and attack. The giant will try to rotate leftward (clockwise) so that it can strike characters standing in this right foot instep area. Circle to the left (clockwise) in sync with the giant as it rotates left (clockwise) in order to stay inside the right instep. Continue circling left (clockwise) and attacking until it's slain. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full informations, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Cyclops page. Specific techniques * Weak to Ice. The Cyclops strategy scrolls will grant knowledge (and therefore Stars) for all members of the Cyclops family which includes the Gorecyclops. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Gorecyclopes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. * Gorecyclops and Condemned Gorecyclops are considered as the same enemy type, thus share the same characteristics (knowledge, kill-count), in a similar way as Cyclops Vs Armored Cyclops. * Unlike normal Armored Cyclops, this enemy's body armor cannot be torn off or rent asunder. However, the helmet can be removed by destroying the strap at the back of the neck. Gallery 310084_378655322247310_319012104_n.jpg|Using High Comestion to knock down the prisoner. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_33.jpg|Free of its chains. 2016-02-01_00002.jpg|Condemned Gorecyclops Unmasked Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_54.jpg|"I'm so done for..." Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Brutes